


untitled

by Ruuger



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch at Earhart's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A short stand-alone scene that I dropped from another fic.

The table he chose was at the back of Earharts, nicely hidden behind the two new large ficuses that the owner of the restaurant had somehow managed to charm or smuggle out of hydroponics. It had become Franklin's regular spot to have lunch and catch up with the paperwork, a brief escape from the chaos of the MedLab.

"Love trouble?"

He looked up from his datapad to find Ivanova standing in front of his table. She was off-duty, he could tell from her unbuttoned jacket, and was holding an rolled up issue of Universe Today.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't take Garibaldi to figure out that you're hiding from someone," she said, slipping into the chair opposite him. "So who is she? Anyone I know?" She looked around, as if to make sure that no-one was listening, and then leaned forward conspiratorially. "She's not a patient, is she?"

Franklin frowned. "Wh-"

Ivanova put the newpaper on the table and pushed it towards him. There was a picture of a woman on the front page, and it took Franklin few seconds to recognise her as Mariah Cirrus. The picture was accompanied by an interview, no different from the dozens of others he had seen her give since her sudden fame as the amazing time-travelling woman. Most of the interview was about her new career at the history department of the University of Geneva, but someone had highlighted a section near the end where she spoke about her relationship with a unnamed doctor who had helped her after her awakening.

Franklin didn't need to look up to know that Ivanova was grinning.

"Anything you'd like to tell me, Stephen?"

He pushed the paper back across the table to her. "You're never going to let me live up to that, are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Doctor," she laughed. "Do you mind if I stay to keep you company?"

"Of course not, feel free to- Oh, hello Marcus!"

He had barely spoken when Ivanova was already standing. She hastily buttoned up her uniform.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered I have to go back to C&amp;C," she said and turned to leave, almost colliding with the waiter as she tried to sneak out between the ficuses.

Smiling to himself, Franklin picked up his datapad and returned to his work, idly wondering if buying Ivanova lunch would be enough to keep her from killing him when she eventually remembered that Marcus was visiting Minbar with Delenn.


End file.
